Love Is Much
by blinkeu
Summary: [HIATUS] "Kau adalah candu yang tak bisa kuhentikan". ChanBaek. Shounen-ai/Yaoi/BoyxBoy. Fantasy,school-life,romance


Author : chanblink614

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Shounen-ai, fantasy, school-life

Rate : T

Note : yeah fanfic kedua^^ lama banget ya gue updatenya hm. Cuman mau bilang kalo ni fanic asli ngucur dari otak jadilah ya begini dan maaf kalo ada kesamaan pemainnya (yaiyalah orang exo-_-) yawda capcus cinn

 **WARNING!** Ini ff Boy x Boy kalo gasuka monggo langsung keluar^^

.

.

.

 **Love Is Much || Part 1**

" _Semakin susah untuk mengendalikannya_

 _Dekat denganmu membuatku tersiksa_

 _Sebuah candu yang berbahaya_

 _Sampai aku tak bisa mengendalikannya"_

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 2030.**_

Seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang memakai setelan jas putih sedang berdiri menghadap pintu yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Han'.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Ya, silahkan masuk" Seseorang menyahut dari dalam.

"Permisi Dr. Han" Namja itu pun masuk ke dalam dengan berjalan cepat.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

Dr. Han. Seorang pria yang sedang duduk membaca dengan ditemani tumpukan kertas di sampingnya.

"Jadi begini dokter... eksperimen yang telah kita buat selama berbulan-bulan ini ternyata berkembang dengan sangat cepat. Aku sudah mengecek hasil lab-nya dan semua hasilnya dinyatakan sempurna."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Dr. Han. Ini... sudah kubuatkan laporannya."

Saat namja itu memberikan laporannya seketika wajah Dr. Han berubah menjadi cerah. Ia tersenyum simpul saat membaca hasil laporan yang menyatakan hasil percobaannya telah berhasil.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku sendiri yang akan datang mengecek semuanya. Kau... untuk sementara cukup awasi eksperimen itu saja. Mengerti?"

"Baik Dr. Han. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Namja berjas putih itu pun keluar dari ruangan Dr. Han.

.

* * *

 _ **'Laboratorium'**_

Semua orang di dalam sana sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Banyak dari mereka yang sedaritadi mondar-mandir hanya sekedar melihat perkembangan eksperimen mereka, ada juga dari mereka yang masih terlihat sibuk meneliti hasil laporan-laporannya di komputer.

Pintu laboratorium terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria yang masuk ke dalam lab. Sepertinya pria itu sangat dihormati oleh mereka sampai semua orang yang tadinya sedang sibuk bekerja, langsung berdiri tanpa disuruh ketika pria itu datang.

"Selamat datang, Dr. Han"

Ya. Ialah orang itu. Di departemen ini Dr. Han sangatlah dihormati. Bukan karena lamanya ia bekerja, tapi karena ia adalah seorang ilmuwan terbaik yang telah departemen punya.

"Terima kasih kalian telah menyambutku"

Dr. Han tersenyum. Semua orang disana kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan mulai bekerja kembali.

"Suho, bagaimana dengan laporan kemarin? Apa kau telah menjalankan perintahku dengan baik?"

"Tentu Dr. Han. Aku menjalankan perintah sesuai dengan yang kau suruh."

Kim Suho. Lelaki berwajah malaikat yang ternyata adalah sekretaris dari Dr. Han.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku ingin melihatnya."

"Silahkan Dr. Han"

Suho pun mengantarkan Dr. Han ke tempat hasil eksperimen itu berada. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam pintu yang dilindungi dengan password dan sidik jari. Sehingga jika orang itu bukan bagian dari departemen, ia takkan bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

"Silahkan. Dia ada di dalam Dr. Han"

"Baik. Kau bisa pergi."

Suho mengangguk paham. Ia lalu meninggalkan Dr. Han sendiri. Dr. Han segera masuk karena sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hasil eksperimennya.

.

.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

"..."

Hening. Itulah suasana yang ada disaat Dr. Han melihat hasil adikarya ciptaannya. Dr. Han sangat takjub melihat hasil _'manusia buatan'_ nya yang benar-benar mencapai titik kesempurnaan. Dr. Han tak berhenti berdecak kagum.

"Tak sia-sia aku bekerja dari pagi sampai larut malam. Tak sia-sia aku karena harus mencari data ke seluruh departemen. Tapi lihatlah sekarang... AKU TELAH MENCIPTAKAN HASIL KARYA YANG SEMPURNA... HAHAHA"

Dr. Han tertawa keras. Ia sangat bangga dengan hasil eksperimennya. Memang pantas sekali kalau Dr. Han senang, karena ini adalah buah dari hasil kerja kerasnya yang boleh dibilang sangatlah melelahkan.

"Sepertinya kau harus kuberi nama. Kau akan kuberi nama..."

Dr. Han mulai mendekati _'manusia buatan'_ nya yang sedang tertidur di dalam sebuah tabung.

.

.

" _Byun Baekhyun"_

Nama yang terlihat cantik untuk hasil karya yang sempurna.

.

.

* * *

 **KKRIING KKRIING**

Mendengar bel berbunyi, para murid yang baru sampai atau yang masih berada diluar gerbang segera berlari ke dalam. Juga yang tadinya mengobrol sambil bercanda-canda di koridor juga masuk ke dalam kelas saat mendengar bunyi bel masuk.

Begitu sangatlah disiplin siswa-siswi SMA Kyunghi. Bagaimana tidak, sekolah ini adalah sekolah dengan berstandar internasional. Hanya orang-orang dengan kemampuan cerdas yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Good morning students"

Seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan masuk ke dalam kelas 11 MIA 2.

"Good morning Mr. Choi~" serempak para murid menjawab.

"OK. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu. Sekarang buka bukunya"

"Yes, Sir."

Mr. Choi memulai pelajarannya. Para murid kelas 11 MIA 2 memperhatikan guru mereka dengan serius. Tapi terkecuali dengan seorang namja tampan yang duduk di belakang sana.

"Park Chanyeol. PARK CHANYEOL-SSI"

"Ah, ne." Namja tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Park Chanyeol. Nama dari namja itu. Chanyeol termasuk murid pintar di sekolahnya. Nilai-nilainya di kelas juga lumayan tinggi. Ia juga pandai saat memainkan alat musik dan termasuk anggota band di sekolahnya. Jadi tak salah kalau ia menjadi salah satu idola para yeoja.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kalau kau bosan dengan pelajaranku kau bisa keluar."

Mr. Choi termasuk guru yang paling tidak suka kalau salah satu dari muridnya tak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Ahh.. itu... tidak sonsaengnim aku sedikit mengantuk karna kurang tidur tadi malam."

"Cepat keluar dan basuh mukamu. Aku tidak suka kalau ada muridku yang tertidur di dalam kelas."

"Baik, sonsaengnim"

Chanyeol pun keluar. Diikuti juga dengan salah satu temannya.

"Aku izin keluar juga sonsaengnim."

.

* * *

"Hey, kau tadi kenapa?"

Chanyeol dan temannya yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja." Chanyeol segera membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

"Kau bohong. Ceritalah padaku."

"Tidak, Kai. Aku memang mengantuk."

Kim Jongin. Tapi semua orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan Kai. Ia adalah sahabat dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sahabat Chanyeol bukan ia saja, tapi dialah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Sejak kecil mereka sudah bersahabat dan sudah mengetahui sifat masing-masing. Jadi kalau Chanyeol mencoba berbohong seperti ini, Kai pasti mengetahuinya.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil dan aku sangat mengerti sifatmu. Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita juga?"

Kai sedikit kesal melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang sangat suka menyimpan sesuatunya sendiri.

"Hhh... sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu." Chanyeol menyerah. Ia takkan pernah bisa berbohong pada Kai.

"Aku... aku memimpikan eomma-ku"

Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Ia berteriak-teriak padaku untuk menolongnya tapi, saat aku ingin berjalan kearahnya, kakiku seakan terjerat besi."

Chanyeol menutup matanya mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat mimpinya tadi malam. Kai hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun saat Chanyeol bercerita.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari eomma-mu?" Akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Belum sama sekali."

Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Seperti memberikan kekuatan kepada sahabatnya.

.

.

* * *

"Suho"

"Ya, Dr. Han" Suho menghampiri atasannya.

"Hari ini aku ada urusan. Mungkin dua hari lagi aku kembali kesini. Aku ingin kau mengurus semuanya saat aku pergi." Dr. Han sedang mengemas barang-barang yang akan dibawanya.

"Ya, dokter. Aku akan mengurus semuanya." Suho mengangguk paham.

"Aku yakin kalau kau bisa. Aku pergi dulu."

"Terima kasih dokter. Hati-hatilah dijalan."

Dr. Han segera pergi dari ruangannya. Setelah Dr. Han pergi, Suho langsung mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Kau... pergilah ke server lima sekarang"

Suho pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

* * *

"Baiklah latihannya sampai disini dulu" Chanyeol berdiri dan menaruh stik drum-nya.

"Hyungdeul, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku lapar..."

Oh Sehun. Salah satu anggota termuda band SMA Kyunghi yang juga sahabat dari Chanyeol.

"Kau bawel sekali. Padahal sebelum latihan ini kau juga sudah makan."

"Hei kkamjong aku baru makan sekali hari ini dan itu juga saat sebelum latihan. Jadi tentu saja aku lapar lagi." Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa kearah Kai.

"Sudahlah... kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Chanyeol-ah kau ikut kan?" Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan vokalis dari band mereka.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku tidak enak badan. Mian lain kali aku akan ikut."

"Yasudah tidak apa. Hati-hatilah"

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya. Semuanya aku duluan." Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

* * *

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu rumah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang"

Sepi. Sepertinya di rumah ini tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Chanyeol hanya menghela napas panjang, sudah biasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

.

 _ **'Chan's room'**_

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menaruh tas nya dan naik keatas tempat tidur. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan berbagai aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya.

"Hahh... bosan..."

Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Eomma... noona... aku merindukan kalian."

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Sekelebat mimpinya kemarin malam pun melintas. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak mengingat mimpi buruk itu lagi. Karena matanya kunjung terasa berat, akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

.

.

* * *

 _ **'Laboratorium'**_

"Selamat pagi, Suho-ssi"

"Selamat pagi"

Suho membalas sapaan rekan kerjanya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, ya Chen. Apa kau sudah memeriksa server lima?"

"Tentu Pak. Bahkan aku sudah selesai membuat laporannya." Chen tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka cara kerjamu. Baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi kesana"

"Baik, Pak"

Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya.

.

.

 _ **ZRASSHH**_

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sesosok namja mungil tengah duduk berjongkok di pojokan ruangan serba putih itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa beradaptasi?" Suho menghampiri namja mungil tersebut.

"Kau... siapa?"

"Hahh.." Suho menghela napas.

"Kau tidak ingat aku, Baekhyun?"

Namja mungil itu menggeleng.

"Aku Suho. Sekretaris dari orang yang telah menciptakanmu"

"Si..siapa orang itu?" Dengan nada bergetar Baekhyun bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa orang yang telah menciptakanku itu? Aku ingin mengetahuinya"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku kesini untuk menanyakan kabarmu bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"..."

Baekhyun mencoba diam. Tak berani untuk bertanya lagi.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi" Suho berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Suho!"

Karena dipanggil, Suho pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tolong... tolong pertemukan aku dengannya..."

"Akan kucoba."

Suho kembali berjalan. Kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sendirian di dalam ruangan isolasi tersebut.

* * *

.

.

 **KRRINNG KRRINNG KRRINNG**

Bel pertanda pulang telah dibunyikan. Seluruh murid SMA Kyunghi segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Hyung, sebelum pulang ayo kita jalan-jalan"

"Besok aku dan Kai ada ulangan kimia" Chanyeol menolak ajakan Sehun.

"Ayolahh... hanya sebentar. Aku janji.."

Chanyeol dan Kai saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah" sahut keduanya.

"Yeayy! Kkaja!"

Karena Chanyeol dan Kai menerima ajakannya, Sehun terlihat senang. Ia lalu merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

"CHANYEOL"

Seseorang memanggil Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Secara otomatis Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai berhenti berjalan dan menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Appa..."

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

Gimana? Aneh garing gadanta ngaco? Apalah apalah itu? mau dilanjut apa enggak? Pokoknya kalo ada yg review minta lanjut ntar dilanjutin :v kayanya sih gada yg minta lanjut:""" ntar kalo minta lanjut dikasih kado dehhh /g/ tapi ntar tetep dilanjutinlah biar ga ngegantung ea.

Sekali lagi owe ingetin. REVIEW YA GUYS~ :**


End file.
